


Carnival Dates

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Carnival, M/M, hippos - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is excited for the carnival, and anxious to take his boyfriend Keith out on a date.





	Carnival Dates

“Keiiiiith!” Lance called, pulling his jacket on and shoving his phone and keys into the pocket. “Come on! We’re going to be late for the Fair!” He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited in front of the door for his boyfriend, glancing down at his watch. Keith walked in a few minutes later, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his coat.   
“We’re not going to be late, Lance. It’s fine.” He reached into Lance’s pocket, taking the keys and twirling them around his fingers. “Alright, let’s go.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

Keith shivered, rubbing his hands together and letting a puff of air out, his breath visible in the chilly night. They stood in a long line to get their tickets, Lance bouncing a bit to keep warm.   
“I told you we should have come earlier.” He grumbled to Keith shuffling forward as the line shifted. “We could have been in there having fun already.” Keith sighed as they moved forward, ducking under Lance’s arm and tucking into his side.   
“Yeah yeah, I’m sorry I took so long to get ready. Can we just focus on keeping warm now?” His teeth chattered, as Lance rubbed his hand up and down Keith’s arm.  
“The universe is punishing you for holding us up.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

Keith stopped dead in his tracks, holding tightly to Lance’s hand and causing him to stumble and stop as well.  
“Babe? Is something wrong?” Lance turned to look at him, having pulled his hood up earlier.   
“Lance….we need to play that game, right now.” Lance furrowed his brows, looking around to see what Keith was meaning.   
“The…..dart game?” He guessed, his suspicions confirmed when Keith nodded quickly, as he started dragging Lance towards the booth, stopping right in front of it.   
“I need that hippo Lance. I need it.” He pointed to a large purple hippo hanging from the prize wall. Lance laughed, fishing the tickets out of his pocket.   
“Alright, Alright alright I’ll get you the hippo just hold on.” Lance handed the woman running it his tickets, and she handed him a handful of darts.   
“Alright babe, back up and watch.” He winked at Keith, before adjusting, closing one eye, aiming, and tossing the dart.

Five minutes later Keith and Lance walked away from the booth, Keith with the hippo hugged tightly to his chest as he leaned into Lance’s side, grinning brightly. Lance smiled down at him, pressing a kiss onto the top of Keith’s hair.   
“Glad you like it, you wanna grab some food?” Keith nodded a little, burying his face in the hippo. Lance laughed a bit, shifting to grab Keith’s hand as Keith moved the hippo to one arm, dragging him towards the food trucks.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Lance moved towards the table Keith and his hippo had taken a seat at, drinks for the two of them in his hands. He set the drinks down, sitting across from Keith who’d just taken a huge bite out of his hot dog. Keith set it down, and Lance brought a hand up to his face to stifle a laugh. Keith furrowed his brows, reaching for a napkin.   
“Is there something on my face?” He started wiping at his face, but lowered the napkin to find it clean. Lance let out a soft laugh, leaning forward. “You’ve got mustard on your nose. One second.” He reached forward, gently brushing the mustard off of Keith’s nose with his finger, before licking it off of his own hand. Keith made a face, wrinkling up his nose.   
“Gross!”  
__________________________________________________________________________

Lance tossed the last of their food mess into the trash, brushing the crumbs off his pants. “Alright. Ride time!” He grinned, glancing at Keith. “Are you ready to go?” Keith groaned, hugging the hippo close.   
“Isn’t it time to go home? We’ve been here for hours Lance.” Lance shook his head, pulling the tickets out of his pocket.   
“Nope. We’ve got lots of tickets left, we’re gonna be out all night long.” He grinned, reaching for Keith’s hand. “Come on sleepy head, let’s find a good ride to go on.”  
__________________________________________________________________________

Several rides and many tickets later, Lance was bouncing up and down, the remaining tickets for the ferris wheel in his hand as he and Keith moved slowly through the line, Keith’s hippo tucked under his arm, the other hand holding onto Lances. He rolled his eyes at Lance’s bouncing, but smiled fondly.   
“Calm down, Lance. They’ll load us on soon.” Lance pouted at Keith, holding the tickets tightly. “But we’ve been waiting forever! It’s getting late!” He whined. Keith sighed as Lance continued to complain, elbowing him in the side after a few more minutes.   
“Hey, its our turn.” Lance’s attention snapped towards the front, where the operator was waiting for them.  
“Yes!” He handed the tickets over, grabbing Keith’s hand and tugging him to the seat, hopping up and adjusting for comfort as the operator strapped them in.   
“Enjoy the ride.”

Lance leaned his head against Keith’s shoulder as they neared the top, stopping as the operator let those below them off the ride, stifling a yawn against his hand. Keith grinned, resting his head on top of Lance’s.   
“Tired already? I thought we were gonna be out all night.” He teased, hiding a yawn of his own. Lance shrugged a little, holding onto Keith’s hand.   
“I dunno.” He muttered, voice heavy with sleep. “I think we’ve had a full day.” Keith smiled softly, kissing the top of Lance’s head, arm tightening around the hippo in his arms.   
“Yeah, we have. Let’s go home."


End file.
